


Voyage

by Megane



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Brotherly Love, Bus, Feelings, Fresh and Unedited, Hypothesized Arguments, Inspired by Music, M/M, Male Friendship, Music, One-Sided Attraction, The Plot is in the Prompt, Unrequited Crush, non-verbal communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: Two years passed after Prompto mysteriously disappeared. But now he's returning with a long lost brother and a renewed appreciation of home. He just wonders what awaits him when he…theyreturn.





	Voyage

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you're tired of me running off, huh? - _claps hands together._ \- My bad. I'm on tumblr and still building up my pillowfort. More Argentwins for ya!

Prompto leaned his cheek against his right hand; his upper body was draped over the seat in front of him. A frown tugged down slightly on his lips. He stared at the empty bus through his lashes. The index finger of his left hand tapped against the seat. Futurus was beside him, completely knocked out, and honestly if it weren’t for the music bumping through Prompto’s earphones, he might have joined his twin. Prompto turned his head slightly and stared down at Futurus. The younger blond was frowning in his sleep, his brows knit together. His scowl was impressive. A small smile tugged up on Prompto’s lips. 

After a moment, he looked away and focused on the line of windows to their left. They were zoning in on Insomnia. Six be praised. 19 hours on a bus, and Prompto was starting to feel a little stir crazy. From the landscape, he could tell they were still about an hour or so away. The Sun was rising now. By the time they arrived in Insomnia, the Sun will probably be fully up, and the day will be ready to begin. He snorted and rubbed his face tiredly.

Theoretically, at least.

His music faded out into a stretched out silence. He pulled his phone up from his lap and stared at it. A two minute silence. He really needed to trim this song down more. At his side, Futurus yawned and shifted slightly. He made as if he was going to turn onto his left side, but in the end, he stayed in place. Prompto watched with a tired but amused smile set on his face.

     “You’ll be in a bed soon, bro,” he mumbled, not knowing if Futurus could hear him. A part of him was pretty much convinced of it.

Futurus sighed softly; it sounded more like a little whine that was exhaled, and Prompto laughed to himself. He draped both arms over the back of the seat and looked forward. Most of the seats were empty. Two people were positioned at the very front. One person was awake with headphones on, like him, and the other person was tucked against the window. Maybe asleep, maybe just watching the scenery. Someone else in the third seat from the front was taking pictures and smiling at the outside world. He was a little surprised that other people were awake right now. But considering how long the bus ride was, he supposed he couldn’t be entirely surprised.

When the [next song started](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lcxj4yFdKWE) , he felt his mind drift. He turned his head to the right and looked outside. There was fuck all outside. The ground was mostly bare. Whatever grass there was grew in patches between the blocks of concrete and was a wheat brown colour. If he didn’t know the area so well, he might have actually thought it was wheat. He scrunched up his mouth and wiggled his nose.

It had been too long since he was Insomnia. He couldn’t wait to see the others’ faces, especially when he comes back with a  _ twin brother _ . He blinked a few times and smiled. He could almost see the shock on Gladio’s face now. He wondered what Ignis would say – it was always hard to predict. Prompto tumbled around a few responses in his mind. They all seemed  _ close _ , but none of them felt  _ exact _ . That Ignis was a tricky one. But Noctis? Prompto could think of a hundred and one ways Noctis would react. The prince could be shocked, could be confused, could be  _ both _ , could be mad that Prompto even left in the first place—

Prompto sighed and crossed his arms under his chin. He kept staring out the window, but his mind was somewhere else.

_      “It’s complicated,” _ he thought.

     At that, Noctis would scoff and frown deeply.  _ “Yeah, so complicated you couldn’t’ve left a proper note.” _

_      “Hey– At least I left a note!”  _ Prompto would say defensively.

     Noctis would press his lips together and look off to the side. After a beat of silence, he’d say,  _ “Yeah, but… You can’t just run off like that.”  _ Before Prompto could defend himself further, Noctis would interrupt with,  _ “We’re worried about you too.” _

Prompto pressed his face against his arms, trying to hide the satisfied smile. He laughed sheepishly though and shuffled his feet against the metal floor of the bus.

_      “Sorry,”  _ would be all he could say to that. Hopefully though, he could avoid an argument for as long as possible. He was excited for Noctis to meet his brother though. A-and the others, of course!

The song changed again, and Prompto closed his eyes. He felt exhausted, but for some reason, it felt impossible to go to sleep right now. Maybe soon. Maybe once he and Futurus touched down in Insomnia, Prompto could pass out on his face in peace. His music hiccuped. Prompto lifted the phone before he did the same with his head. He stared at the screen groggily.

 

_ Cor  
\--------------------- _

_ Text when you arrive _ .

 

Prompto made a small noise before dropping his head and the phone back into their former positions. He had a few moments of peace before his consciousness was pulled into a black void. He stirred when he felt a lazy punch against his thigh. He jumped up with a confused and sleepy noise. He blinked, looking around him to gain his bearings. He looked to his left, and Futurus was frowning at him. Prompto was pretty sure he was making some kind of face as well. It reminded him of when they were little. Nonverbal and huffing at each other when they rose in the morning.

     He pulled out his earbud, and Futurus asked, “Time is it?”

     Prompto scratched at his chin and stared down at the phone. He scoffed. “6:15.”

Futurus’ face scrunched up like he smelled something foul. Prompto laughed — the noise was scratchy and weak. He sounded like a puppy, but he didn’t even mind.

     “What’s that for?” he asked with a scratchy voice. 

     “It’s too fucking early.”

     “That’s what you get for sleeping.”

     “For five hours, jeez.” Futurus rubbed his face with both hands. “Thought I was going to sleep all the way home.”

     “Well, we’re almost there.”

     “No, I mean  _ all the way home _ ,” Futurus clarified. “I want to go fully unconscious and wake up tucked in my bed like I was never on this godforsaken bus.”

Prompto slumped back against his seat and yawned big. He managed to say, “I hear ya” before the yawn took over completely. He was adjusted his earphone back into its place, and his brother slumped against his shoulder. The younger twin pulled out his own phone and stared at his lock screen. He had a few more missed notifications than Prompto did, but he had the same text from Cor. Prompto turned his music volume down by half.

_      “Now approaching the Kingdom of Insomnia on the 415 Bus from Capuletta. Thank you for riding, and we hope you have a safe and happy day,”  _ said the bus driver over the intercom.

     “Whatever,” Futurus mumbled tiredly. 

Prompto laughed and reached over to knock his brother over the head. He felt about the same, but he knew that was just the fatigue and the hunger. At least he didn’t vocalise it.

     “Wanna get breakfast?” he asked.

     “Probably. At the station or somewhere else.”

     Prompto rolled his eyes. “Somewhere else. Let’s see where we can get Cor to take us.”

     He felt his brother grin. “Anywhere.”

     Prompto snorted and looked down to the other blond. “What’re you planning?”

Instead of responding, the younger blond hummed and brought up a video on his phone. He turned it sideways and watched it in silence. His audio was muted, but Prompto watched it anyway. The two stared at the phone seriously for almost a minute before they burst into joint laughter. Futurus smiled with his teeth; his shoulders bounced as he laughed. Prompto leaned closer towards the phone, staring at it with joyfully squinted eyes.

     “Play it again,” he said through his laughter, and Futurus did.

Neither of them noticed when the bus began pulling up into the station, but when it was time to disembark, they both had smiles on their faces.

     “Oh, thank whatever god is watching,” Futurus said with a happy sigh. “Time to get off this hell bus.” He patted a seat and added, “No offense.”

     “Yeah, it’s not the bus’ fault we chose this route,” Prompto replied as he took down their overhead bags.

     Futurus huffed as he took his bag from his brother. “Yeah, and it’s not the bus’ fault that this ended up being  _ the worst idea ever _ .”

     “Well, not  _ ‘ever’ _ . Plus, I figured it would be.”

     “You did, and you didn’t tell me,” Futurus said without any heat. Prompto smiled lazily, and his twin dramatically sighed, “Y’know, you’re a bad big brother.”

     Prompto laughed and hoisted his bag onto his shoulder. He unlocked his phone with his right hand. “At least it was comfy?” he tried.

     Futurus looked at him with a flat stare and then said, “Okay, yeah. It was pretty comfy.”

     Prompto raised his brows and motioned with his phone. “See?”

The two waited in their row for the bus doors to open. Once they disembarked, they walked towards the back and grabbed their larger luggage. 

_ We made it,  _ he texted Cor. His phone dropped down with a new notification about the song change. [Homesick](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RLlZHvAcUxM) . He huffed a laugh. Yeah, that seemed about right. 

Prompto looked around. The bus station was on the outskirts of the capitol city. It was in the quieter district, but the looming buildings were still in close range. Prompto could hear the hustle and bustle of the city in the distance. He took in a deep breath and felt his smile waver slightly. Finally, he was home.

     “Prompto!”

That wasn’t Cor. 

Prompto’s heart quickened as he turned his head suddenly. No way.  _ No way _ ! He grinned suddenly and looked to his brother.

     “After you,” Futurus encouraged. 

Prompto shoved his phone into his pocket, grabbed his wheeling luggage, and grabbed his brother’s wrist. Futurus laughed when he was tugged along. The two of them breaking into a jog as the hustled towards the four people waiting for them. Ignis, Noctis, Gladiolus, and Iris all walked past the crowd and stopped as the twins hustled towards them. As Prompto figured, Gladio flicked his gaze between the two, brow raised curiously. Iris merely grinned at his side and none too subtly elbowed her brother in the side. 

Noctis took a few steps forward, and next thing Prompto knew, he let go of his bags and his brother. His arms flew open at his sides before wrapping tightly around Noctis’ shoulders. He was surprised by the immediacy of the hug and the strength of it too, but at the same time, he was  _ overjoyed _ . Noctis’ right hand went to the back of Prompto’s head. A few seconds later, Prompto felt another hand ruffle his hair. He heard luggage being pulled and then, just behind Noctis, “So, I’m Prompto’s  _ younger _ brother.”

Good. Futurus was taking care of his own introductions. Honestly, Prompto wasn’t surprised.

Noctis pulled away, and Prompto’s earphones fell sloppily out of his ears. He gathered them up and then threw them over his left shoulder. Noctis looked him over as if trying to process the whole thing. Then, he looked up to meet Prompto’s eyes. Prompto could see the flurry of emotions in his friend’s eyes. He wanted to drop down and apologise, but Noctis beat him to the punch.

     “I’m glad you’re okay.”

     Prompto’s eyes widened. The shock passed in seconds, and he relaxed visibly. “Heh… me too.”

     “Cor sent us to pick you… both… up.” Noctis looked over his shoulder to the younger blond. “Wish he just said both of you guys instead of just you.”

     Prompto swayed sheepishly in place. “I’ve… got a lot of explaining to do.”

     They locked gazes again. Prompto could see it plainly.  _ Of course you do _ .

     Noctis closed his eyes and smiled easily. When he opened his eyes, he merely nodded. “Let’s get you guys settled first. Iggy made breakfast.”

     “Ah!” Prompto nearly melted in place. “What a godsend.” He looked behind himself to pick up his forgotten bag.

     “I got ‘em,” his brother chirped. Prompto turned around and saw the knowing smile on Futurus’ face. Oh no. “Picked ‘em up when you went running,  _ lover boy. _ ”

     “Oh, shut up.” Prompto rolled his eyes and stepped closer. “Let me get ‘em, sheesh.”

Prompto nudged Noctis gently and headed over towards the group. He tried to ignore the smirk on his brother’s face as he picked up his shoulder bag and his rolling luggage. Ah, he had the perfect distraction.

     “Breakfast’s already been made.”

     Futurus looked more alert then. “Oh yeah? Where?”

     “At your house,” Gladio said. “Cor Leonis gave us the key.”

     “We just figured we could make things more accommodating beforehand,” Ignis said easily.

     “I’m down.” Futurus shrugged up a shoulder.

     “He  _ really _ appreciates it,” Prompto translated before grinning at his brother. 

They elbowed each other for a few moments. Everyone watched them, and Prompto didn’t really care. Instead, they began walking, and Prompto felt a hand over his right shoulder. Noctis pulled the bag off before shouldering it himself. They looked to each other silently, communicating beyond words. Noctis looked away and reached up to clap his hand on Prompto’s shoulder.

     “Welcome home,” he said.

     Prompto felt moved. He brought [a hand over Noctis’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C2_Ah58MGK8) and squeezed. “Yeah. Glad to be back."

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I came across Dua Lipa's music, and so this story has a lot of inspiration based off that. [You can listen to her self-titled album here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLNrotoZZ8Baoy7UXzs7DOAV17ciPSpXGg).
> 
> The songs that inspire this are Lost in Your Light, Garden, Homesick, Dreams, Bad Together, and Last Dance.


End file.
